Pandomonium the Demi-god
"Join me or die" Pandomonium the Demi-god is the final frontier. If you have reached this far you have proven to be a worthy hero but this is where it is all decided. Do you join the monsters or die trying? or maybe you get to taste victory against the impossible bosses. General Boss Information and Battleground Information Pandomonium is the last boss and not many people get the opportunity to fight him and that's one of the reasons most people fail to understand his every move. Even with some experience he can be very difficult to defeat. As the last boss he has many different spells which each by itself can be deadly even if they seem harmless. For example Chaos V which seems like a harmless spell at first because you think you can just run around and avoid the spirits but if you are surrounded or when you try to avoid the ones that are following and run into the ones that are following other players you can bump into a few of them and together they can inflict a lot of damage. To understand Pandomonium, first, you need to learn a few important facts about him which makes him unique. *'Untauntable': Pandomonium is the only boss that cannot be taunted by Warrior or Paladin. He will attack the person who has denied him the most or has dealt the most damage at start. So it's a good idea to let Warrior to deal the first damage so he gets the aggro. *'Immortal Armor': Unlike other bosses, Pandomonium starts with a 80% damage reduction from all damage. This armor can be reduced by denying him. *'Circle of Death': Like some other bosses the arena of Pandomonium is part of the game and in his case the red circle around the arena is something you don't want to be bumping into. Touching the red circle is equal to instant death even if you are invulnerable. Important Notes: Note the eight beacons on the ground where Demonic can spawn a clone from.Also Note the yellow runes distributed all along the circle of Rocks encaging the arena.Touching them will lead to immediate death. Normalform Overview and Abilities 'Overview' 'Abilities' 'Clone' Demonic conjures an Image of Himself which has 250Dmg:Attacking the clone will kill it. Clones will imitate Demonics abilities and thus multiply his casts. 'Chaos V' spawns 8red orbs that will slowly fly around.After a few seconds orbs will get much faster choosing targets and pushing them back on impact. Voidslam This ability has two alternative effects depending on wether clones are currently on on the field or not. If clones are alive Demonic will sacrifice them,creating a chaos vortex in a medium aoe around them. Players that have been near clones will thus be instantly killed. If there are no clones present he will select a player and charge towards him. Upon reach he will push back the player a lot and all players in medium aoe around Demonic a little. 'Malady '(channeling,counterable) Drains 625Life from a random Player per second and adds it to the boss 'Red Death' The same as in V3C Demonform Overview and Abilties 'Overview' From time to time a seal will be spawned in one of the eight beacons.Once spawned, it immediately attracts the Boss.If they merge with the boss, he goes into Demon Form.Unlike the old demonic where demonform was something to chill and maybe the only opportunity to unleash an omega the new Demonform is something you will want to prevent at all cost.Try to break the seal and taunt the boss away from it.During Demonform the boss will not move but is able to teleport randomly into of of the eight beacons.Demonform's duration is random.The boss will charge towards a player and turn into Normalform upon reaching. Stats: Max Mana:1000 Range: 6500 (Global) DMG:0 Note: Do not be fooled by the fact the boss has no attack damage.He doesn't need to. Instead his attack projectile will change into a really big red orb that pushes a player back if it hits him. 'Abilities' 'Rampagne V:' Summons his clone from one of the beacons.The clone will charge towads a target player,explode on impact and heavily push him back. 'Crush:' Channels down shades from the sky to hit random spots.After a few seconds the area is purged. 'Wayward.' Three projectiles at ONCE 'Attack Fury:' The Boss shoots out projectiles with maxattackspeed for a very short time. 'Infinity Status - Brand of Sacrifice' Summons eight red orb-missiles (one for each player) that will move around the area.After a few seconds they will turn white and each colliding into a player.On Impact they inflict 2500 damage and heavily push the player back.For each Player this attack kills, the missile will return to its master, granting him a 250hp heal. Players that are alive at the end of the Ultimate will also Receive a buff called Unstable ??? which will increase the damage they receive from denying Demonic by ???. Note: As this would not be enough, Demonic will spawn into DEMONFORM after each ultimate, whichwill ofcourse render him immune and increase his Armour Reduction back to 80%. Here you go. Demonic atm has the deadliest Ultimate and you absolutly need to drain his mana as long as you can by surrender, multiple stacked saps and choosing high mana drain classes with your team (Wl,Dk). 'Special Move - Die Noobs' Lore Category:Bosses